


Your voice is warm and tender//A love that I could not forsake

by flickawhip



Series: The Tribe [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: One-shot.Stephanie's father upsets her but Fliss is not one to leave her wife crying alone...





	Your voice is warm and tender//A love that I could not forsake

“Steph....”

Fliss pauses in the doorway of the bedroom, suddenly glad the majority of ‘the Tribe’ are away, working out, training, seeing a physio. She is alone with Stephanie and, much as she hates seeing Stephanie this upset, she is glad she can be the one to calm her. 

“Darling...”

She moves closer, settling on the bed and letting Stephanie roll into her arms, tucking Stephanie safely against her body, stroking slightly tangled brunette hair out of sad ice-blue eyes, hating the pain there. She is fully dressed, but Stephanie is not. Half-naked almost, her slim frame shaking even as she settles her head against Fliss’ neck, sobbing quietly. 

“You can’t let him upset you darling.... he’s wrong. He wouldn’t know skinny if it kicked him up the ass...”

A pause, broken only by soft sobbing. 

“You are perfect, Stephie.... my precious girl.”

“He.... he said he didn’t think I was his little princess anymore...”

Fliss had scoffed softly at that.

“Maybe he’s right... you aren’t ‘Daddy’s little princess’ anymore.... You are my wife, Nia’s wife... Mickie and Natalya’s lover, Charlotte’s warrior Queen, Lacey’s lady love and Lana’s protector... Tamina’s precious girl... isn’t that better? You get to be loved for who you are. Not who you were born to.”

Her voice dipped slightly as she added.

“Besides, you’ll always be my Billion Dollar Princess.”

Her words were followed by the softest of touches, her thumbs brushing tears from Stephanie’s cheeks, lingering slightly even as she moved to kiss Stephanie, moving them so Stephanie was pinned beneath her to kiss her again. 

“You are beautiful.”


End file.
